This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To maintain and further develop a specialized resource for studies relating to embryonic stem cell research.[unreadable] [unreadable] Allocation of Resource Access[unreadable] [unreadable] To date, the stem cell resource unit at the Wisconsin National Primate Research Center provides frozen rhesus and [unreadable] marmoset ES cells to interested investigators. Over the past year investigators have received three different strains of [unreadable] rhesus ES cells and one strain of marmoset ES cells. No request has been denied. Additionally, the stem cell resource [unreadable] unit provides zebrafish bFGF for culturing primate ES cells. To date five investigators have received the recombinant [unreadable] protein. The DNA plasmid used to purify the protein itself has been sent to over 10 investigators and is now available [unreadable] through Addgene (www.addgene.com) [unreadable] [unreadable] Dissemination[unreadable] [unreadable] Knowledge is disseminated to the scientific community via publications in peer reviewed journals and scientific meeting [unreadable] attendance. The Wisconsin National Primate Research Center also holds quarterly research retreats to create increased [unreadable] communication between the various service and resource units.[unreadable] [unreadable] Training[unreadable] [unreadable] Training in culture techniques of primate embryonic stem cells is available. Many new investigators have taken [unreadable] advantage of this resource in previous reporting periods however there have been no new investigators trained this [unreadable] year.[unreadable] [unreadable] Progress[unreadable] [unreadable] Cynomologous ES cell derivation: During 2006, 10 embyros were collected. Five were cultured to blastocyst and stem [unreadable] cell derivation was attempted using immunosurgery techniques. There has been one cell line in culture since March and [unreadable] this cell line is being characterized. The cell line is negative for Herpes B and mycoplasma and has been [unreadable] injected into Rag-1 mice to determine pluripotency. [unreadable] [unreadable] Publications note: Stem Cell Resource support is involved in numerous journal articles that depend in part or in full on [unreadable] WNPRC resources.[unreadable]